¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Tachimukay se lo tenía que preguntar a alguien, y lamentablemente para su salud mental, es alguien fue Fudo.


**Konnichi wa! Vine con otro fic! Wii! Este es de… Tsunami y Tachimukay! O yeah! Por cierto, tal vez posea partes traumantes, pero solo para personas que son como nuestro pequeño Tachi. Dicho esto, los dejo con el fic!**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es todo de Level-5 (esos tontos, se les ocurrió casar a Endo con Natsumi! -Con una ametralladora- me la pagaran Level-5)**

¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?

– Y eso es cómo nacen los malditos mocosos – terminaba de relatar Fudo.

– ¿Y si son dos varones? – preguntaba el pobre Yukki.

– Pues, no pueden tener cría, pero le dan por detrás. Uno hace el papel de hombre, el seme, y el otro hace el papel de mujer, el uke – le dijo como si nada Fudo a su pequeño alumno.

Pues era la verdad, hacía varios días que el inocente Tachimukay había escuchado una conversación entre Endo-sensei y Tsunami-kun sobre algo como esto…

….. Flash back…

– ¿Cómo puedo hacer Endo-san? – se peguntaba Tsunami

– Pues dile que le vas a enseñar cómo se hacen los bebes. Con lo mismo le mentí a Kazemaru, y mira, ya hace un mes que salimos – aclaraba Endo orgulloso.

– ¡Baka! No ves que Kaze-chan ya te tenía ganas desde hace un montón y aparte, cualquier inútil sabe que los bebes se hace HOMBRE Y MUJER. – le criticó Tsunami.

– Cierra la boca, Tsunami-baka, no creo te Tachi-chan sea tan, tan, de no saber cómo se hacen los bebés. Se nota a kilómetros que está recontra enamorado de vos, obviamente te va a decir que si, declárate así, es mucho más fácil con indirectas que ir y decirle: me gustas. La mayoría se declara así, como yo, o también…– y ahí se quedó el capitán.

– ¿Quién más? – le retrucó Tsunami.

– Goenji, él le dijo un día a Fubuki, _Quiero ser tu doctor_, y ahora son novios. Hiroto le dijo un día a Midorikawa_ ey, tengo hambre, vamos a comernos unos helados_ y al día siguiente Midorikawa amaneció con un dolor de trasero. Si quieres sigo. – le contestó Endo.

– ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

– Es bueno ser amigo de todos – dijo el capitán muy raramente usando la cabeza como instrumento para pensar, no para detener tiros.

…Fin Flash Back….

Tachimukay lo admitía, él no sabía cómo se hacían los bebés. Decidió preguntarle a alguno de los chicos, pero quedaría parado como un verdadero inútil que no sabía cómo rayos se hacía un bebé. En realidad, sus padres, desde muy chiquito, lo sobreprotegieron demasiado, lo que hace que él ahora sea una persona insegura. Su mejor amigo, Tsunami, siempre lo ayudaba en todo y lo que decía el capitán era verdad. Desde que Tachimukay conoció a Tsunami en Okinawa, estuvo completamente enamorado de aquella palmera rosa. Pero luego de escucharlo decir que quería hacer bebés con él, realmente se asustó mucho. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Tachimukay se lo tenía que preguntar a alguien, y lamentablemente para su salud mental, es alguien fue Fudo.

Fudo estaba realmente aburrido esa tarde (Kidou se había ido de compras con Haruna, así que no tenía con que pasar el rato) y de la nada, como caído del cielo, apareció Tachimukay con tan interesante pregunta que apareció para animarle la tarde. Primero, Fudo no entendía muuuuuuuy bien lo que le quería preguntar el portero suplente. Pero de repente le cayó la ficha y empezó a relatar una historia, muy aterrorizante para nuestro pequeño Tachi, (un lemon de tal calidad que cualquiera escritora de fics lemon querría leer). Apenas Fudo terminó de hablar, Tachimukay quedó boquiabierto, hasta que llegó la pregunta de qué pasaba si eran dos varones. Al escuchar el "le dan por atrás" el pequeño Yukki quedó sin habla. Y por cierto, le empezó a dar una rara sensación en su parte trasera, como si algo le fuese a doler. Inmediatamente, salió corriendo con los ojos cristalinos. Fudo de enserio se sintió culpable de ver en aquella situación, él solo se quería divertir, no era como para causarle un trauma al pobre chico. Igual, ahí lo dejo, lo único que hizo fue ir a hablar con la palmera de rio.

– Ey, Tsunami-san, Tachimukay se fue corriendo con los ojos llorosos – explicó Fudo.

– ¿Qué diablos le hiciste? – preguntó furioso Tsunami.

– ¡Nada! Él me hizo una pregunta y yo le respondí. – dijo fingiendo inocencia Fudo.

– ¿Qué rayos te preguntó? – Preguntó Tsunami salido de sus casillas – contestá.

– ¿Cómo se hacían los bebes? Eso fue lo que me preguntó tu Tachi. Yo solo le respondí con la verdad. Pero me parece que la parte que más le shockeó fue cuando me pregunto cómo era si había dos varones – dijo Fudo como haciéndose el dudoso.

– ¡Dime que le respondiste! – gritó Tsunami antes de molerlo a golpes por haber traumado a su pobre Tachi.

– Que le dan por atrás…

Tsunami salió corriendo en busca de Tachimukay, alguien debía hacerle entender que no era todo como se lo había contado Fudo. Bueno, si, era así como sucedían las cosas, pero Tsunami se las tenía que decir de un buen modo, no bruscamente como lo había hecho Fudo…

Tachimukay se encontraba en la torre de metal, estaba sentado, abrazando sus rodillas, muy triste… muy triste realmente. Más que seguro que lo que decía Fudo no era cierto ¡Darle por detrás a alguien no era hacer bebes! No, seguro no era eso, Tachimukay no creía que Tsunami lo quisiese para esa barbaridad solamente. Tachimukay pensaba realmente que Tsunami al menos gustaba de él, pero al escuchar las palabras de Fudo sintió como toda la buena persona que era Tsunami se desvanecía de un momento a otro. Tachimukay no lo creía, ¡Tsunami no era si! ¿O sí? Era algo que a Tachimukay le dolía mucho pensar.

– Tachi-chan… – llegó a suspirar Tsunami casi muerto, se había recorrido toda la ciudad Inazuma.

– ¡No te quiero ver! – le gritó Tachimukay.

– ¿Qué pasa Tachi-chan? Sabes muy bien que puedes confiar ciegamente en mi, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas así? – dijo Tsunami casi en un tono paternal.

– Vos solo me queres para dejarme doliendo el trasero. Solo me quiere para tener sexo. ¡Vos no me queres! – fue lo que gritó Tachimukay casi llorando por el dolor que le ocasionaban esas malditas palabras.

"_¡Vos no me queres!" _fueron las palabras que quedaron dando vueltas en la cabeza del surfista. Aquellas palabras que le destrozaron el corazón a Tsunami. ¡Él si lo amaba! Tsunami no lo quería solo para sexo, él realmente estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquel lindo portero.

– ¡Estas equivocado! No sé qué diablos te dijo aquel baka de Fudo, pero sea lo que sea, no te lo explicó bien. Vos no podes tener bebes, por lo que yo no te voy a hacer nada de lo que te dijo aquel maldito. ¿Me entendés? Y-O T-E A-M-O, que te quede claro por favor. Yo nunca te lastimaría, yo… yo… yo simplemente no podría. – le gritó muy enojado Tsunami.

– No te creo, yo te escuche muy bien mientras hablabas con el capitán sobre mí. – Dijo Tachimukay ya enojado – sayo… – completó y se fue camino al campamento.

En parte, Tachimukay tenía algo de razón, Tsunami si quería tener sexo son él, pero no de esa manera, él quería que Tachimukay se sintiera bien, se sintiera a gusto, que sintiera que ese momento estaba creado para él, solo para él. Tsunami se sentía realmente una basura. No podía echarle la culpa a Fudo, porque después de todo, Tachimukay se había enojado por lo que había oído decir a Tsunami y a Endo. Fudo, como mucho, hizo un poco más grande el problema. Tsunami estaba decepcionado de sí mismo, no podía creer haber perdido a Tachimukay así.

Por otro lado, Tachimukay aun no creía lo que le había gritado a Tsunami. Él sabía muy bien que Tsunami lo amaba, se lo había dicho en la cara. Pero, ya no importaba lo que había dicho Fudo, lo que importaba era lo que quería Tsunami, y eso era dejarle doliendo su trasero. El pobre Tachi se sentía desecho…

[En el campamento]

– Ey, Tachi ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – le preguntó Haruna.

Desde que entró en el equipo, Haruna había sido como la hermana mayor de Tachimukay, aunque tuviesen la misma edad. Había algo en Haruna que hacía que Tachimukay se sintiera seguro, era como cuando estaba con Tsunami.

– Haru-chan, ¿vos crees que Tsunami me quiera? – dijo Tachimukay con ojos cristalinos.

– Ah… – suspiro Haruna, esa noche volveria a hacer de psicologa – ¿Qué paso Tachi-chan? Vení, vamos a hablar en mi habitación – ofreció la "psicóloga"

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Haruna, Tachimukay le contó todo. Incluso lo que le había gritado a Tsunami. Él se sentia muy mal y queria sacarse todo ese dolor del medio del pecho en ese mismo instante. Haruna mientras escuchaba tenia unas inmensas ganas de ir y pegarle unas buenas piñas a Fudo por ocasionar tantos problemas, primero, que su hermano se reusara a acompañarla a comprar, ahora, traumaba al pobre Tachi, ¿Qué seguia? ¿traumaria al mas pequeño de equipo, Toramaru? ¿O haría que Midorikawa dejase el helado? Ese pibe era capaz cualquier cosa cuando no estaba bajo supervisión de Kidou. Realmente Fudo era un peligro, pero volviendo a la historia; Haruna se decidió por darle un buen consejo al Tachimukay.

[Narración de Haruna] {es que el consejo era muy largo}

_Mirá tachi-chan, yo estoy completamente segura de que Tsunami te quiere, te ama, más te lo demostró. Lo que vos tenés que hacer es ir y pedirle una explicación por lo que dijo en la charla con Endo. El capitán muy pocas veces se da cuenta de lo que dice y donde lo dice. Yo estoy muy convencida de que Tsunami nunca te haria algo por el estilo. Lo de Kazemaru y Midorikawa es cierto, si, pero Endo fue muy amable con Kazemaru y bueno, Midorikawa quiere que Hiroto le haga eso. Nada de lo que vos escuchaste en aquella conversación fue hecho contra la voluntad de los chicos, por lo que si vos NO queres que pase eso con Tsunami todavia pero queres ser su novio, decilo. Vos no tenes porque juzgar a Tsunami por lo que quiere, es lógico que él quiera hacer eso contigo, ya tiene 15 años, pero eso no implica que lo haga, porque si vos no queres, las cosas no se van a hacer, porque perjudicaria a ambos, perjudicaria a la relación. En cuanto a lo que te dijo Fudo, bueno, las cosas si pasan así, pero no son tan rudas como lo dijo él, según mi onii-chan, o lo que escuche, es mucho mas romantico todo. Si fuera como Fudo dice, mi onii-chan tendria que estar adolorido todos los días. ¿hai? No todo es como dijo Fudo, vos solo le tenes que pedir a Tsunami que te explique realmente que pasa, y te prometo que todo se solucionara rápido._

_[_narración normal]

– Arigatou, Haru-oneechan. Arigatou. – decia Tachimukay mucho más tranquilo.

– de nada tachi-chan, pero hazme un favor, luego de la cena vas y arreglas todo este tema con Tsunami. ¿Hai?

– Hai.

Así, luego de la cena, Tachimukay estaba muy nervioso, tendria que ir a hablar con Tsunami. Y nada de escaparse, porque ya sabia lo dura que podia ser Haruna. Cuando por fin juntó la fuerza suficiente, se dirigió al cuarto de Tsunami. Tachi tocó la puerta, pero nadie abrió. El portero decidió entra a la habitación. Allí estaba dormido Tsunami, con una triste expresión es su cara. Tachimukay se sonrojó al ver al mayor sin remera. Sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, de pedir perdón, de decirle qe lo amaba con todo el corazón, que pedia perdón por comportarse como un niño pequeño. Pero no se podia, Tsunami estaba dormido y a Tachimukay le dio pena despertarlo, así que lentamente, se dio vuelta y antes de salir de la habitación, por un error de cálculo, tropezo y se cayó al suelo, haciendo un gran ruido, provocando que Tsunami se despertara.

– ¿Qué ra…? ¡Tachi-kun! ¿estas bien? ¿te hiciste algo? ¿te duele la cabeza? – preguntaba el mayor preocupado.

– Tsunami-san, yo… etto… yo… ¡gomen Tsunami por comportarme tan mal con vos! Gomen, gomensai… – dijo el chico entre alguna que otra lágrima.

– Yo… ette, por dios, Tachimukay, yo soy el que te tiene que pedir perdón por comportarme como un patán, onegai. Tachi yo…

– Tsunami-kun… yo te… yo te quiero, no, mejor dicho, yo te amo.

– Tachimukay, no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve para oir esas dulces palabras. ¡Yo tambien te amo! Mi lindo tachi…

Así fue como Tsunami y Tachimukay arreglaron sus asuntos, exceptuando el pequeño detalle de que todavia Tachimukay no queria aprender a hacer bebes, pero esa, esa es otra historia…

**Lo siento si es que en la mayoria de mis fics de IE sale Fudo, es que tengo una leve (muy leve) obseción con dicho personaje. Por otra parte ¿Les gusto?**

**Sayo! ~~**

**Sugerencias y/o reclamos: **

–––––––––** 0800-REVIEWS –––––––––**


End file.
